


you make my day

by komorebinnie



Series: ymmd au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Kissing It Better, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sunburn, Swearing, Teasing, actually scratch that minho is a horny bitch, alternate title: touch by nct 127, basically there’s a lot of touching, but aren’t we all, but it’s soft!, like a lot of it, minho taking care of changbin’s sunburn, minho’s pov, seungjin if you squint, that’s it, that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: “And what is it that you need Binnie?”“I need you to kiss it better!”In which Changbin has a sunburn and Minho is way too whipped for him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: ymmd au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: Summer Boy





	you make my day

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written for the [summer boy ficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Summer_Boy) and the prompts used were day 2: beach house retreat and day 5: sunburn!
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/album/7ayq6V3xwXGOScUqhvIyFl?si=4lI_aOqZR-KouQBqr-jEbA) (or the best summer album ever made)

“Jisung if you spray water on me one more time I swear to God- _yah bitch I'll freaking end you!_ ” Minho heard Hyunjin shout outside as he ran after Jisung (who was now screaming for his life while hiding behind a laughing Felix) with a baseball bat.

“Hyunjin drop the bat, we can’t have you going to jail for murder.” Chan called the screaming youngers out with a tired voice, annoyed that he had to interrupt his volleyball match against Jeongin once again.

Minho chuckled at his friend’s chaoticness.

They were all in Chan’s beach house in Australia to celebrate the end of their latest promotions. The company had thankfully allowed them to take a longer break this time since this comeback had done even better than anticipated. Today was their fifth day at the house and they had been having so much fun that Minho almost didn’t see time passing by.

On the first day they decided to go to a famous touristic beach in Sydney. Minho hadn’t swum in the sea in a long time so it was really nice to finally feel the sand on his feet and the saltwater on his skin. He stayed in the ocean until his fingers were all rugged and his hair was completely hard because of the sand. To end the day on a high note they decided to have dinner on a delicious seafood restaurant Chan was familiar with.

For their second day, they decided to spend it walking around, doing some shopping and sightseeing. Minho was able to buy some souvenirs for his family and also some cute toys for his cats to play with. Chan had taken Berry with them so when the dog started becoming restless the group decided to head back to the house and just chill for the rest of the day.

On their third and fourth day they basically just drove around with Chan’s parents' van to different beaches, exploring many beautiful landscapes. Seungmin and Hyunjin had brought their cameras along to the trip so they were able to take multiple stunning shots. At the end of their fourth day, they even got to watch the sunset on the beach while eating marshmallows around a small bonfire.

Overall their time had been spent either swimming, playing, or just relaxing. It was really nice to finally be able to take a break from their hectic schedules and have some quality time together.

Today they had decided to just chill at the house since Chan wanted to cook them a proper Australian barbecue. Their meals were always chaotic but still very enjoyable; when the eight boys were together there was never a moment of silence.

At some point during their lunch Jisung managed to smudge Jeongin’s cheeks with barbecue sauce and after that hell broke loose. The youngest boy started choking Jisung while Chan screamed at them to calm down, holding the fork he was cutting the steak with in a very threatening way. The others just watched while enjoying their meals, used to the madness of it all.

After they finished eating, thankfully without any murders being committed, all boys except for Minho and Seungmin decided to go to the pool again to swim some more. The two boys who were tired of swimming chose to stay inside to watch some TV in the living room. Seungmin picked 'Naruto' for them to watch but as soon as the first episode started the younger boy dozed off.

There was a moment when Minho decided to check on the sleeping boy next to him and he saw that Seungmin was now softly snoring and drooling on the couch armrest. Minho, as the good friend that he is, couldn’t lose such an amazing opportunity as this so he started taking pictures of the boy while he overheard the mess happening outside. Minho was so focused on the task at hand that he almost jumped when heard a voice calling him.

“Minho hyung…”

Minho locked the screen of his phone, satisfied with the amount of blackmail material he had gathered, and turned around to face the person who had called him. When Minho saw Changbin standing in front of him he let out an amused snort. The boy had a towel wrapped around himself which was making him look like a nun.

“What’s with the nun outfit Binnie?”

Changbin was looking a bit constipated as he breathed in and slowly took the towel off.

“I have a _sunburn_ hyung.” Changbin said with a whine.

Minho gasped as he assessed the situation of the skin of the boy in front of him. He could see the bright red marks everywhere on his friend’s upper body that seemed to be extremely irritated. It was like someone had dumped and scrubbed those flamin’ hot Cheetos crumbs all over Changbin’s body.

“Aish Binnie, didn’t I tell you to put on suncream?” Minho scolded while getting up from the sofa.

“I did put it on but I guess it came off when I swam! Then I fell asleep next to the pool and when I woke up it was like this.” Changbin said helplessly while following Minho to the kitchen.

"But how did you manage to get red literally _all over_?" Minho asked with disbelief clear on his voice.

"You know how much I move around in my sleep hyung." Changbin replied weakly.

Minho stared at him incredulously.

"You, Seo Changbin, are unbelievable." Minho stated exasperatedly as he rummaged through the cabinets next to the sink, searching for the first aid kit Chan had told him he had there. When Minho found the kit he motioned for Changbin to sit at one of the stools next to the counter. Changbin sat with a bit of difficulty, hissing at the sensation of moving. His back was turned to Minho as he rested his elbows on the countertop, letting out a pained groan.

Minho placed the first aid kit on the counter as he tried to gauge the amount of damage the sun had done to his friend’s skin. The color of Changbin’s back was currently resembling a very ripe tomato which was not very ideal. Minho grimaced, knowing that those injuries were going to take a while to heal.

"How is it looking?"

"Hm, not really good... but you will survive so no worries." Minho finished with a chuckle. "You're lucky we don't have any schedules anytime soon or the manager hyungs would have killed you."

"Thank Goodness but I still feel really stupid." Changbin groaned while curling his back and burying his face on his hands.

"Yeah you are."

"YAH you're supposed to be helping me, not bullying me hyung." Changbin complained with a small pout.

Minho gave the boy a playful grin.

"I know I know, now shush. Turn around and let me take care of this mess." Changbin rolled his eyes at his friend's nagging tone but did what he was told.

_Ok... so how the hell was he going to do this. He had never taken care of a sunburn before but it couldn't be that hard, right? Well, he at least had to try._

With that thought in mind Minho turned his gaze to stare at Changbin once again and was taken aback by the muscles of his friend's back flexing as the boy curled more into himself, wailing at his own misery. Even with the painful-looking burns on Changbin’s skin, Minho couldn’t help but stop for a moment to appreciate how wide and muscular his friend's back was. _God, why was Changbin so damn attractive?_ Minho got lost for a second admiring the toned muscles on his friend’s shoulders but was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Changbin stir in discomfort in front of him.

_Shit. What the fuck was he doing?_ Minho shook his head, trying to stop his mind from wandering to dangerous places.

"Minho? Is everything ok?" Changbin asked with a worried voice.

"What- Ah, I mean, your back is far from ok but yeah, nothing's wrong I was just doing my medical analysis."

"Sureee because you know how to do that." Changbin replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I can just leave since you're so skeptical about my healing abilities." Minho scoffed while taking a step back.

"No hyung, please stay." Changbin pleaded while grabbing Minho's hands and making puppy eyes at the older. Minho's heart clenched. _Shit._ That wasn't supposed to be as adorable as it was. Minho cleared his throat as he untangled his hands from the younger's.

"It's funny how bitches turned out to be my fans." Minho singsonged teasingly.

"Hyung please just get on with it already." Changbin said exasperatedly.

"Ok, fine"

Minho let out a small relieved breath. He always managed to get out of these situations with teasing but he had to start being more careful or the other would soon catch on on his secret. The thing is... Minho kind of had a crush on Changbin. Actually, scratch that, Minho had a colossal crush on his groupmate to the point that it was honestly embarrassing.

This vacation was proving to be a huge challenge for Minho to keep his hopeless crush on his groupmate hidden. Seeing the other boy without a shirt almost 24/7 was not doing any good to Minho’s weak heart. Yesterday he had almost fainted on the beach when he saw Changbin coming out of the sea like one of those characters from 'Baywatch', a movie Jisung had forced him to watch a while ago because it had a lot of shirtless Zac Efron scenes in it.

(Minho had been peacefully lying on the sand when he saw his friend coming out of the water running towards him with a huge smile on his face as he brushed his wet hair back, that action clearly showcasing the boy’s flexed biceps while droplets of water ran down his glistening chest. Changbin had dropped himself down next to Minho, hugging him while saying he was cold. Naturally, Minho had pushed the younger boy away with an annoyed frown and thrown a towel at his face while trying to hide how fast his heart had been beating. If you asked Minho how he had managed to stay alive after that he wouldn’t know how to answer.)

Finally Minho opened the first aid kit and started searching it for the pomade for sunburns. When he found it he let out a victorious exclamation while opening it. Before he could start applying it to Changbin’s back said boy stopped him.

“Can you go slow hyung?” Changbin asked quietly, a bit embarrassed.

Minho looked at the ceiling and placed a finger on his chin as if deep in thought.

“Nah, I don’t think I can. You got yourself a sunburn so now you must suffer.” Minho said with his ‘serious but I’m actually teasing you’ voice while staring at Changbin’s face with a grin. The other boy just rolled his eyes as Minho squeezed some of the pomade on his hands.

“Stay still Bin.”

Changbin hummed in return.

Minho then proceeded to add the pomade on his friend’s back as carefully as possible. He started it by running his hands through Changbin’s athletic shoulders, tracing all the exposed skin. Lately, the younger had been working out a lot and Minho was extremely content to see him being happier with his form, eating better, and gaining more muscles. At the same time, Minho was happy for his friend, he was also mortified because that also meant that Changbin just got even more confident and even more attractive each passing day.

Minho tried to stop the blush that was beginning to spread on his cheeks as he started to drag his hands through the middle of Changbin’s back, checking the boy’s reactions to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. Minho drew his hands away from his friend’s skin for a second to squeeze more of the ointment on his hands. He then began applying the substance to Changbin’s lower back and then proceeded to run his hands through the boy’s sides. Minho felt Changbin’s body tense a bit.

“Are you ok Binnie?” Minho asked, worried he had made the other boy uncomfortable.

“Ye- yes, hm, I’m fine hyung.” Changbin managed to stutter out while turning around and giving Minho a bit of a forced smile.

Minho could see that Changbin had been biting his lips, probably to stop any noise of discomfort from coming out. _Yikes._ There wasn’t much more that Minho could do to prevent the pain from treating the sunburn so he decided to just accept the other boy’s words.

“Ok, I need you to turn around now.”

Changbin did as he was told and spun the stool around to face the older. Minho was squeezing more of the pomade on his hands as he tried really hard not to look at his friend’s chest that he would soon have to touch. Holy fucking shit he was going to touch Changbin’s chest. It was like one of his dreams had come true but now it felt more like a nightmare. How was Minho going to do this without dying from sheer embarrassment?

Minho was _definitely_ blushing now.

Fucking hell.

This is not the time to freak out about your crush, get your shit together Lee Minho. You’re a bad bitch who doesn’t get flustered over silly things like this, you’re just doing a favor to your friend so there’s no need to get weird ideas about it.

Minho decisively nodded his head to himself. He could do this.

With a deep breath, Minho finally raised his eyes to look at Changbin’s exposed stomach. He gulped as he took a step forward, slowly placing his hands on Changbin’s belly to check if the boy was ok with that. Since there was no noise of complaint Minho started to carefully spread the pomade there.

Minho often teased Changbin for his soft tummy, saying that he shouldn’t eat too much, always calling him a pig-rabbit and other cute teasing names. The reality though was that that was just Minho's coping mechanism to deal with the fact that Changbin's belly was his absolute favorite part of the other boy. Well, except maybe for his chin. Minho absolutely loved to scratch Changbin’s chin as if he was rubbing one of his cats.

Anyways, the point is that Minho was straight-up dying as he ran his hands through the tummy that he loved so much. Changbin had his eyes closed, looking like he was enjoying receiving Minho’s caresses as much as Minho was enjoying giving them. The other boy looked so cute like this, his lips were carrying an adorable pout that Minho so desperately wanted to kiss.

When he deemed Chagbin’s stomach had already received enough attention, Minho started to delicately trace little circle patterns on Changbin’s skin as he began moving his hands upwards.

_Holy fucking shit._

Minho sucked in a harsh breath. He felt like he had just entered heaven as he was now massaging Changbin’s upper chest. He looked away from the scene as he attempted to contain the shriek that was almost coming out from his mouth. Not a single fantasy Minho had ever had about the boy in front of him could ever top this moment.

Changbin's upper chest was _huge._ It had the perfect amount of muscle, it was soft just in the right places at the same time it was hard like a rock. This man was built like a motherfucking brick and Minho was losing his mind. Changbin had no business in being this hot.

“Minhoooo” Changbin said with a cutesy voice.

Minho’s head snapped up, startled by Changbin’s voice.

“What is it you big baby?” Minho asked, glad for the distraction from the task at hand.

“I’m hurt.”

“Yes I have realized, that’s why I’m covering you with ointment silly.” Minho said with a snort.

“But that’s not what I need!” Changbin whined.

“And what is it that you need Binnie?”

_“I need you to kiss it better!”_

Minho stopped rubbing Changbin’s chest for a second to stare at his friend’s face before bursting out laughing. Changbin pouted at his hyung’s reaction. From outside it seemed like Minho was laughing at Changbin’s ridiculous attempt at aegyo but inside the reality was that Minho was just trying to hide the fact that he was full-on panicking.

“Why are you so mean hyung?” Changbin whined once again while trying to cross his arms and then letting out a hiss, feeling the pain from the still present sunburn.

“Aish Binnie, I told you not to move.” Minho scolded the boy while applying more ointment to his arms _(his huge fucking arms my God)._

Changbin pouted. Minho sighed tiredly.

“I’ll give you kisses if you behave and let me finish taking care of your sunburn.”

Changbin’s face broke in a smile.

“Alright hyung!”

Minho mentally facepalmed.

Why did he agree to give Changbin kisses? _Minho you freaking dumbass. The boy in front of him just wanted some sweet platonic kisses from a friend, not kisses from the boy who had a hopeless crush on him._ It seemed like Minho just loved digging holes for himself to fall into.

He sighed as he put more pomade on his hands, spreading it a bit so that he could start applying it to Changbin’s face. He gently brushed the other boy’s bangs back as he started to put the pomade on his forehead, being as cautious as possible. He continued spreading the substance on the rest of the younger’s face, taking his time to cover all damaged spots. When he got to Changbin’s chin he decided to tease the other boy a little.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy Binnie." Minho praised in a high pitched voice as he playfully scratched Changbin's chin. The younger let out an amused snort, that action making hot puffs of breath come out from his nose which hit the back of Minho's hand, sending shivers down his spine.

_God why was he so pathetic?_ He hoped Changbin hadn’t noticed that.

When Minho was finally done he took a step back and laughed at the scene in front of him. Changbin had pomade all over his face, the white substance combined with his red skin painting a funny picture. Changbin turned his face to the side, embarrassed at his hyung’s reaction. Minho, sensing the other boy’s distress, decided to stop teasing him for once and stepped forward again, spreading the ointment a bit better.

“You’re all done Binnie.” Minho said while patting Changbin’s shoulder, hoping that the boy in front of him would forget about his promise. Minho cocked his head to the side when Changbin didn’t move.

“You still have to give me the kisses you promised hyung.”

_Goddammit._ Minho held back a groan. There was no getting out of this situation now. At this point if Minho finished the day without a heart attack he would already be happy.

Changbin was still looking to the side when Minho stepped forward, grabbing the boy’s head and placing a tender kiss on the crown of his hair. Changbin let out a giggle _(a freaking giggle)_ , that sound making Minho’s heart flutter. Minho then grabbed the boy’s hands and started leaving butterfly kisses on his knuckles.

Minho’s heart skipped a beat at all of his friend’s reactions. He was just so damn attractive. How did he manage to be that hot and that cute at the same time? It just wasn’t fair. Minho’s heart was very weak for cute and hot boys for fuck’s sake.

Mentally reprimanding himself for not following his bad bitch agenda, Minho managed to muster a teasing smile, trying to put up an unaffected facade. Minho put Changbin’s hands down and then placed his hands on each side of the boy’s head. He saw Changbin gulp. Minho snickered a bit at the younger’s panicked reaction, relieved to know he wasn’t the only one shaken by the close proximity.

Minho then turned Changbin’s head from left to right leaving a quick kiss on each one of his cheeks. Changbin was now carrying a small flustered smile on his face. He was absolutely adorable.

Without being able to resist Changbin’s cuteness, Minho leaned in once again and pecked the boy’s forehead, nose, and then his chin. He took a step back and stared at Changbin’s face that seemed to be even redder than before.

“Thank you hyung, I feel way better now.” Changbin said shyly. A few seconds passed in which both boys just stared at each other. Changbin then cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had fallen over the pair.

“So, I think I’ll get going now.”

Changbin made a motion to get up from the stool but Minho stopped him from moving with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait. I’m not finished yet.”

Changbin raised his head, confusion written on his features.

Was Minho really going to do this? Oh God, he must have gone insane. Maybe he could try to blame the excess of sun for what he was about to do but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Fuck it.

Without wasting another second Minho carefully leaned forward, invading the younger boy's space. He felt Changbin’s breath hitch as he dropped his gaze to the boy's mouth that was slightly parted. Minho's heart was beating like he had just run a marathon, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

_Well, here goes nothing I guess._

With a shaken breath Minho slowly closed the space between his and Changbin's mouth. When their lips met it was as if time had stopped. Minho could only hear the sound of his heart beating wildly against his chest. A few seconds passed and Changbin relaxed into the kiss, finally reciprocating it. Minho didn’t feel any fireworks or any of the butterflies romantic books normally described, instead, he felt a warm feeling blooming on his insides as he shamelessly sucked on his friend's mouth.

Minho felt himself be enveloped by Changbin's earthy scent mixed with the ointment smell as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue through the other boy's lips who in return gladly opened his mouth. Minho then started running his hands through the younger’s hair while leaning closer to him, trapping him against the counter. It was as if nothing else existed. Minho could only focus on Changbin’s pouty lips moving hungrily against his and the feeling of their tongues swirling together, their mouths insistently pressing against one another.

Some minutes or an hour had passed (Minho couldn’t really tell) when Changbin suddenly broke their kiss. In a moment of lack of self-control Minho followed the other boy’s mouth, chasing more kisses. Changbin giggled and placed his hands on Minho’s shoulders, stopping the boy so that he could look at him in the eye.

“Wait hyung, what does this mean?” Changbin asked breathlessly.

“What do you want this to mean?” Minho retorted softly.

“I asked you first.” Changbin replied with a small frown.

Minho sighed and looked at his feet.

“I, well I- hm, I kinda like you Seo Changbin.” Minho stammered out.

_Now the cat was out of the bag._

As the seconds passed by Minho started panicking from the lack of response from Changbin’s part. _Holy shit he had fucked up so bad._

Changbin was going to hate him now.

“Oh” Minho heard Changbin let out quietly, making him raise his head to stare at his friend’s eyes which were carrying a distant look.

Minho frowned. Changbin seemed to snap out of his reverie as he finally stared back at Minho.

“Well hyung that’s funny because I kind of like you too.” Changbin said with a small grin on his face.

_Oh thank heavens._

Minho let out a sigh of relief and pulled Changbin in, claiming the younger's mouth once again. Changbin then settled his hands around Minho’s neck, drawing him closer and smiling against his lips. Minho sighed in appreciation when Changbin slid his hands through his hair, tugging his scalp softly. _God, Changbin was such a great kisser._ Minho was sure he would never get tired of tasting the other boy's lips. Changbin then wrapped his legs around Minho's waist who in return surged forward, roughly placing one of his hands on the younger's chest who let out a yelp, breaking the kiss.

“Oh shit Binnie I forgot, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“It’s ok hyung. It just burned a bit.” Changbin said with a flustered smile.

There was a moment of silence in which both boys just stared at each other with dumb smiles on their faces.

“Hey guys what are you two doing?”

Minho jumped away from Changbin, startled by Hyunjin’s voice.

“We were just about to head to the living room to watch a movie, right Binnie?” Minho said with a shaken voice while looking at Changbin.

Changbin's eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinted pink as he nodded.

“Can I join?” Hyunjin asked with an easy-going smile.

“Yeah of course, you can start choosing the movie I just need to put this away.” Minho said while pointing at the first aid kit.

Hyunjin happily nodded as ran towards the living room like a crazy puppy. He suddenly halted when he saw Seungmin’s sleeping frame lying on the couch. As a devious smirk made its way to his face, Hyunjin jumped on the other boy, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. Seungmin’s eyes slowly opened and when he finally registered what was happening he started whining and tossing around, trying to get away from Hyunjin’s vicious grip while the other boy attempted to kiss his face.

Minho rolled his eyes fondly. _Ah, young love._

When he turned his head to look at Changbin again his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the boy already staring back at him.

“Want to continue this later hyung?”

Minho blushed slightly.

“Sure.” He said as he leaned forward to peck the younger’s lips.

Changbin started blushing furiously as he pushed a smug-looking Minho away from him while stomping towards the living room. Minho laughed loudly. He would never get tired of teasing the other boy.

As Minho was finishing to put the first aid kit back in the drawer, he heard Seungmin screaming at Changbin to go get a towel so that he wouldn’t get the couch dirty with his 'sticky ass pomade'. A few seconds later Changbin entered the kitchen with a pout, heading to the stool he had been previously seated in to get his towel. Minho burst out laughing at the boy’s expression. He then turned around and started making his way to the living room.

When Minho was about to go through the kitchen door he felt a hand grasping his arm and pushing him against the wall. He then felt Changbin’s lips on his own as the smaller boy kissed him deeply, softly cradling his face. Changbin quickly pulled away with a smirk, leaving Minho breathless.

“What was that for?” Minho asked, still winded from the sudden kiss.

“You’re just too irresistible hyung.” Changbin said as he turned around and happily skipped towards the living room, now with his towel wrapped around his frame.

Minho stared at him open-mouthed. That boy was going to be the death of him.

Minho brushed his hair back, trying to calm down his hammering heart. When he finally entered the living room he saw that Hyunjin was sitting on Seungmin’s lap, clinging to him like a koala while Changbin was sitting down at the other end of the couch, the towel making him look like a small ball of fluff. Minho sat down next to Changbin putting his arms around the boy who in return snuggled in closer to his chest.

Seungmin was browsing through the movies catalog, asking for the opinion of the other boys in the room. Hyunjin said that he wanted to watch a Ghibli movie so Seungmin fondly sighed, letting the other boy choose whatever he wanted. Changbin was looking a bit drowsy so Minho carefully pulled the younger’s head, placing it on his lap.

In the end Hyunjin decided that they would watch 'Spirited Away' even though all boys had already watched that movie thousands of times before (according to Hyunjin 'legends never get old' or whatever, anyways, it wasn't like anyone was in the mood to put up a fight so they just went along with it). At the exact moment, Hyunjin hit play, the rest of the boys who were outside entered the living room talking loudly. Seungmin shushed the group that had just arrived, saying that they were watching a movie so the other boys decided to join them. Chan and Jeongin sat down on the floor while Jisung and Felix took a place on the other couch.

Minho adoringly stared at the whole group finally reunited in the room. He then trailed his eyes down to look at Changbin who was now softly snoring on his lap. A fond smile made its way to his face as he petted the sleeping boy's hair.

In the end it only took him a freaking sunburn to confess. Sometimes it really did seem like Minho lived in some shitty rom-com. Not that he was complaining though, he absolutely loved shitty romcoms.

Suddenly Minho was snapped out of his thoughts by Changbin stirring on his lap, snuggling his head closer to his belly. Minho let out a small giggle as he caressed the boy's face, admiring his beautiful features.

God, he was so in love.

_Oh._

Somehow that thought didn't come as much of a surprise. But that was ok. Minho could deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this new development of his relationship with Changbin, there was no need to rush things.

Minho then focused his eyes back to the screen, basking on the feeling of warmth that had settled in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing minbin and i had a lot of fun! i absolutely love their teasing dynamic, so this ficfest was the perfect opportunity to explore that :D
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
